Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205)
The Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) is a sports hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info The ST205 generation of the Toyota Celica GT-Four was introduced in February 1994 in Japan, and in European and Australian markets soon after. It was powered by a turbocharged 2.0-liter 3S-GTE inline-4 producing 239 hp (Europe/Australia) or 252 hp (Japan) and 224 lb/ft of torque, mated to a E154F 5-speed manual transmission. The Celica GT-Four was all-wheel drive. Other features included an all-aluminum hood and Super-Strut Suspension. Japanese-market Celica GT-Fours featured automatic climate control standard but four-channel ABS was optional, while the European/Australian models came with four-channel ABS standard but featured manual climate control. UK-spec cars came with a small-hood mounted spoiler near the back of the hood. 2,500 homologation models were made in order for the Celica GT-Four to compete in Group A of the World Rally Championship (WRC), dubbed the Celica GT-Four WRC. These homologation models featured an anti-lag system for the turbocharger, water injection system, water spray bar and pump for the intercooler, a small hood-mounted spoiler near the back of the hood, and a large rear spoiler. Of these 2,500 cars, 2,100 were sold in Japan, 300 in Europe, 77 in Australia, 5 in New Zealand, and the rest were sold elsewhere. Australian-market cars came with individually-numbered dash plaque, and an optional sunroof was available. In mid-1995, the Celica GT-Four was facelifted, adding 6-spoke alloy wheels, contoured side skirts, a smaller rear spoiler, and Japanese-market models got redesigned tail lights. In 1996, ABS became standard on Japanese-market cars and dual front airbags became standard. In late 1997, a second facelift occurred; the WRC-style rear spoiler returned and options included a leather-wrapped steering wheel and projector headlights. Choro-Q The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body 14 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is a buyable body in Choro-Q; it costs 500G. * The Choro-Q version has front fog lights, a faux roof scoop, and lacks a rear spoiler. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body number 14 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Celica GT-Four (ST205) in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body number 020 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Celica GT-Four (ST205) in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q HG 2 The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body number Q110 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * This version has a rear spoiler. * The right-side rear air vent is on the door is duplicated to the left-side; Celica GT-Four (ST205) have the fuel door on the left-side opposite of where the air vent is located. Also, the side air vents are located on the door, due to the body being downsized to Choro-Q specifications. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body number Q110 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Celica GT-Four (ST205) is body Choro-Q119 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Also raced in rallys."CQHGIV119.jpg CQHGIVR119.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the Celica GT-Four (ST205) has door handles, side marker lights, a rear spoiler, and a front license plate. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles